Shichibukai no Naruto
by Morpheus The Dream Lord
Summary: When Uzumaki Naruto was young, he met a girl that had been blown overboard by pirates. That girl, whose name he'd discover is synonymous the world over, is wanted by the World Government. After falling for her, he decided to give up on his dreams of being a naval officer and instead chose another path. The path of piracy. Why? To protect what he loves the most as a Shichibukai!
1. Chapter 1

_PROLOGUE_

You know those stories that begin with a main character that is a bit of a pussy and lets everyone roll all over him? Yeah…well this ain't one of them. This is actually a story about a guy who did the seemingly impossible…he conquered the world. Now I know what you might be thinking right now, that that's impossible. Well, I have some very disheartening news for you, nay-sayer, because it is possible. How do I know this? It's simple really…I fucking did it. That's right, I'm the guy who had the adventure of a life time and ended up, somehow, conquering the world.

Now, in order to understand my story, we gotta go back to the very beginning of my awesome adventure. In Literature, this is the beginning of the story…the _thesis_. Everyone has, or rather had a thesis. It's the point in your life where everything began, and I mean _really_ began. I'm not talking about when you dropped out of your mama's vagina, but rather when you were actually able to string two thoughts together that did not involve either eating and then shitting yourself. And that is the point where my story begins.

You see, I was born and raised on this little shit-snot of an island that no one gave a rats ass about all the way up in the North Blue (one of the four cardinal oceans for those of you that are too dumb to know something as basic as this). This shit-snot of an island is (or was, depending on when you read this because for all I know, the island could be long gone by the time you read this) called…wait for it…wait…wait some more…okay, I've had my fun with you. The island is called Konoha.

 **Konoha** …man that name's fucking retarded. But if you look back into the history of why the island was named Konoha, you'll find out that when it was created it was full of trees. That's right, just. Fucking. Trees. That's the reason why this island is called what it is today. Trees. I mean, which other island does not have trees. I'm pretty sure even those cunts in Alabasta had trees at one stage, right? Yet they did not name their island after some fucking leaves. Well anyway, long story short, the founders called it Konoha because of the forestry that was prevalent back when they first settled here…which wasn't that long ago actually. Maybe a hundred years, give or take.

But fuck them…this story is not about them. It's about me and my fucking awesomeness.

I'm sure you're wondering why I swear like a sailor, even as I write this. Well, the answer is really simple. My mom!

My mother, the one person that I'm genuinely afraid of 'til this day, is the reason why I swear like a sailor. She was against me swearing, mind you…used to beat the living daylights out of me every time she caught me doing it(mom, if you're reading this then I'm sorry for all the vulgarity), but that did not stop her from inadvertently swearing in front of her very young, and very impressionable son. So yeah, like any good kid, I listened to everything my mother said…with selective hearing.

No seriously, that's a thing. I found out later on during one of my adventures that selective hearing is something everyone does. You basically choose, inadvertently of course, what you want to listen to. So between a gunshot and the sound of sex, what would you listen to?

Anyway, my mother, Uzumaki Kushina, was a very strict woman who never took shit from anyone. And I mean _no one_. Not even from me. I remember there was this one occasion where I left the small house we lived in at the edge of the forest, without her permission and headed into the town to "entertain" myself.

Before I continue with the story you need to realise that my mother and I are reclusive…not by nature mind you, but by law. I know, that kinda sounds confusing, right? Well here's a basic gist of what my early childhood was like:

First, let me start of by saying that my mother, Uzumaki Kushina (as if you didn't know her name already), was a pirate. Now this was long before she had me…actually, not really that long. Anyway, she was a pirate, complete with her own crew. Mom's crew was infamous for clashing with the authorities a lot, like all other pirates, but hers did it more often than any other crew apparently.

But they never, ever, put civilian life in peril. In the end, that was their undoing because the World Govt. (those pricks) used civilians as bait to catch mom and her crew. Mom was charged on multiple counts of piracy and was sent to Impel Down. Luckily for her, she fell pregnant around the time of her capture, so she was able to use the law's prohibition of having pregnant females locked up in Impel Down, and she was able to leave Impel Down. Unfortunately that also meant that she had to quit piracy completely because one of the terms of her parole was that if she ever went back to it, pregnant or not, she was gonna go back to the big house.

Look at the bright side though…I'm a get out of jail free card!

So yeah, from that little bit of info, I'm sure you can picture the type of vulgarities my mother spews out regularly. She tried her best, the poor creature, but ultimately there was just no stopping me from experiencing the pure awesomeness of swearing profanities like it's my profession or something.

Anyway I got side-tracked there. I was telling you about the time I went out into town and how I met this really cool kid named Konohamaru. Konohamaru was named after the island, don't know why though. His grandfather was the town's mayor, a former naval officer, pretty good one at that apparently. I think that's why my mom was sent to live here as part of her probation, because of old man Sarutobi.

When Konohamaru and I first met, we did not see eye to eye. How we did end up Seeing Eye to eye is something I don't remember very well.

Why didn't we see eye to eye? Well…

"You're the son of a pirate whore!"

Yep, that's why. He went there alright. He just had to bring my mother into this. On the first date too…man he was asking for it. And give it I did.

I beat him up pretty good. Back then I did not know this, but what Konohamaru said was what most of the island's populace thought. They were just too cowardly to say it, but he wasn't. He just flat out said it…you know how five year olds can be, right? They just flat out say whatever comes to their mind.

Well the nine year old version of me did not know how five year olds could be, which was very weird considering the fact that I was that very same age four years prior.

Where was I? Oh, that's right; I was systematically beating down Konohamaru Sarutobi's ass for calling my mom a whore. As I was beating on him, this prick called Ebisu comes up out of nowhere, wearing these weird-ass glasses and starts to kick _my_ ass.

Yeah, that was my world.

Anyway, I ran away from Ebisu and returned home, only to find this weird old man that wore red and white robes and a red and white diamond-shaped hat on his head talking with my mother.

"…and that's what happened, Kushina." I heard him say as soon as I entered the house.

My mother turned to me at that precise moment with a look on her face that promised me a LOT of pain.

"Naruto…do you know who this is?" mom asked sweetly…which should have immediately sent warning bells to my head because mom does _not_ do _sweet_.

"Um…no. Who are you, ossan?" I replied dumbly.

The old man was about to reply before a raised hand from my mother put a stop to it, and she took over once again.

"Well, this old man you see before you is actually the mayor of this town."

"Oh…" was all I could reply with.

"Yes. And earlier on today you assaulted Mayor Sarutobi's grandson." Mom continued.

"Grandson…what grand-" and then it clicked. I remembered Ebisu calling Konohamaru, Honourable Grandson before he gave me a beating.

"Fuck." Very poor choice of words...or word rather.

"Apologise to the old geezer, now!" My mother shouted, causing me to jump on the spot like a scaredy cat, which I actually was. She also did not realise that she insulted the mayor as well. No way in hell I was going to correct her on that mistake thought, I was in hot water already.

"S-s-sorry Mayor Sarutobi. But it was-" whatever apology I had cooked up died in my throat as soon as mom got up and produced a belt from I-don't-know-where, and proceeded to beat the shit out of me.

"You beat up the mayor's grandson! You swear in front of the mayor! You offer half assed apologies! And worst of all, you swore in front of me!"

The repetitive sound of a belt against a bare bottom resonated throughout the entire house…along with my cries. Mom did not give two shits about whacking me in front of the mayor, which she did explicitly.

I don't know when the mayor left, whether it was during, or after my hiding, I was too busy trying to cool down my red hot ass to notice.

Also, on a side note, I never saw Ebisu ever again. Maybe the old man had him jailed for beating up a little kid or something along those lines.

So yeah, that's just one of many incidents that occurred while growing up that illustrate my mother's _I don't give a fuck_ attitude.

Anyway (am I writing that a bit too much), I grew up under a strict mother. Even with a strict mother though, I was really juvenile. I got into all sorts of trouble with the townsfolk. I would pull pranks on them all the time, not because I wanted their attention or some pussy assed excuse like that, but rather because I was bored. Just fucking bored. My pranks were pretty sweet too.

I remember there was this time where I painted our island's national monument in orange. Why? 1. Orange rules! And 2. I just felt like it.

(Our island's monument is a mountain that has the leader and previous leaders of our great nation on it.)

That's the thing with me, I just do whatever I feel like doing at that exact moment because it's just who I am. Years later, my mother would tell me that I do what I do because I'm an Uzumaki, and for us, unpredictability is genetic.

Anyway (again), I got really good a pulling pranks and never getting caught. I continued to do this as I grew up, even enlisting Konohamaru when I felt that he was of the right age to join my crusade. Together we raped, pillaged and murdered the entire village. Just joking.

I abhor rape, I don't have a problem with pillaging, so long as it's being done to the right people, and I also abhor murdering people.

Together with Konohamaru, we pretty much ruled Konoha. Pranking people, getting into bigger trouble, and then having Konohamaru's grandfather bail us out, one of the perks of running around with the mayor's grandson, and then getting a beating at home from my mom. Even Konohamaru got them from mom too.

That was my early childhood life. Doing crazy, stupid shit. But then everything changed when _she_ walked into my life. She was a girl I found by mistake while I was fishing for food. Its not like we really needed the food because mom worked as the mayor's assistant. Pretty fancy job for an ex-con, right? It paid well enough to keep us fed, so I did not really need to do this…but I still chose to do it anyway. Why?

Uzumaki.

Back to the story. I was thirteen at the time when this happened. My blonde locks dancing in the wind as I happily whistled our national anthem. I was at a river that directly links up to the ocean, and it was the only place throughout the entire island where I can actually be alone. It was my sort-of secret sanctum.

Anyway, there I was, sitting by the river, wearing my favourite orange jumpsuit and a pair of blue sandals when suddenly my line caught something, something really, really big (for a thirteen year old) and I tried to reel it in with all the might I could muster, and when I did reel my catch in, I was surprised to find out that it was a human girl, and from the looks of things she had drowned.

I don't really know what came over me at that exact moment, but I suddenly remembered one of mom's many teachings.

CPR.

I administered it on her and the girl finally returned to reality. In all likelihood the girl should have been dead, but she was not.

I watched, slightly mesmerised by her black hair that hung onto face for dear life because of its wetness, and I was captivated. You know how they say that there's no such thing as love at first sight? Well, those fuckers were lying, because I'd already found the woman of my dreams, and I was not even looking.

Looking at her as she struggled to get up, watching her wet clothes become a second layer of skin on her, and watching with rapt attention as she breathed fast and roughly, trying to get as much oxygen into her system as possible. All of these actions served to entice me, making me go stir crazy, and it just so happened that it was at the "My name is puberty and I'm kicking in" stage.

So yeah, you can see why I fell in love at first sight. Her wet skin that had water droplets run down it, her soft moans as she tried to get rid of the water in her lungs and her perfectly shaped face that had this weirdly strong-boned and straight nose just served to make my insides twist and turn like the unpredictable weather that is found in the New World.

I was in love.

As she was getting up, the girl elicited a soft, pain-filled moan that caused me to act before my mind could catch up. I put my hands on her chest, her quickly developing chest mind you, in an effort to make sure that she did not strain herself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…don't do that. Don't overexert yourself." I urged her.

Neither of us actually paid attention to the fact that I had my hands on her developing breasts, which would come back to haunt me later, and instead focused on her current situation as I forced her back onto the ground.

"W-where…" She whispered between pain filled breaths.

I flashed a warm smile and said, "You're in Konoha. You're safe from whatever put you in the water."

Water seemed to act like some sort of trigger word for her because she began shivering before I could ask her what her name was.

"C-C-Cold." was all she could say.

Once again, more of my mother's lessons stuck out in my head and I said, "Take off your clothes and wear mine."

…

Yep, I said that without thinking things through clearly.

"Ah, forget I said that!" I told her. She did not seem to notice my mistake, because she fainted due to her rapidly dropping body temperature.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! What am I gonna do?" was what rang out in my mind as I stared at the love of my life about to die from hypothermia.

 **Ah, teenage love. It always happens at first sight. Am I right, or am I right?**

 **ANYWAY, sup guys, long time no see. I just want to say that I am sorry for not updating my other stories but I've kinda lost interest in them. I want to get back into the FF groove, but I wanted to do it on a completely fresh slate. So that's why I came up with this story. This is just a prologue, a bad one at that…I think…I hope not.**

 **You know what; you guys should let me know because I can't judge my own work. I just dish whatever comes to my mind, and what I wrote is what came to me in, like, an hour or so ago.**

 **Also, this is not how I will conduct the rest of the story. I just wanted to write it out this way because I'm just too fucking lazy to write out an actual prologue from a third person point of view.**

 **That's it for now. Depending on the reception of this prologue, I might continue or I might drop this story.**

 **Hit me with those follows and favourites.**

 **Til next time, I'm out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - When boy met girl

**I gotta say, I was not expecting this much love for my story in just one chapter. I want to take this opportunity to thank you guys.**

 **It's currently 5 a.m. in my country, I just woke up after hitting that promethazine. Word of advice, don't try that shit if you have things to do during that particular day. It will fuck you up!**

 **Also as a side note, anyone that thought that Naruto was gonna hate his mom for the beatings would just quit this story now because I'm not making my character ride the pity train on the angst track where he hates his family. I loathe those type of stories.**

 **Anyway, enough about syrup and angst driven Narutos, lets head to the next chapter of my story.**

* * *

CHAPTER UNO: When boy met girl

* * *

They say that life is one big general let down. Whoever came up with that was speaking the goddamn truth. Life is one giant clustered ball of let downs. No matter where you are, or what you do, eventually life will find a way to screw you over. That's the type of life I lead. One filled with let downs.

Take right now for example. I'm currently tied up and hanging upside down in a warehouse filled with thugs…pirates, my kind! I'm about to get the snot kicked out of me, while my partner in crime is supposed to be searching for something valuable. I'm just the distraction.

Unfortunately I was meant to act like I was a weak one, so that they could be distracted long enough for my partner to find what we are looking for, hopefully. Wonder what's taking her so long though. These guys may be weak, but they're punching the hell out of my pretty boy face.

BOOM!

Oh, there she is. The wall that was directly in front of me was now blown open, and standing there was the woman of my dreams, the lady that makes all other females inferior. The one, the only-

"Clutch!"

SNAP!

Ooh! That elicited a little flinch from me. All of the baddies around me just dropped to the ground like flies. My woman's powers are so awesome. She has this insanely awesome ability that-

"Are you okay?" she asked as soon as she reached me.

"I'll live…but what the heck took you so long?" I complained. I know she just saved my hide and all, but she took so damn long.

"Since when did you care about how long I take to acquire our prize?" I'm sure she is not the only person who is thinking that.

"Since they were punching the heck out of my face. Do you want them to hurt this pretty face of mine?" I asked rhetorically.

She said nothing.

"Thought so." I said, "Now hurry up and untie me. I don't want to die of whatever it is that they called a rush of blood to the head in medical terms."

Using her fantastic powers, my woman was able to get me untied in a flash, and before I knew it, we were leaving the warehouse that I was tied in, with a slow motion sequence might I add, and a huge explosion behind us as we blew it all sky high.

Pretty fucking epic, right?

Well, before I get carried away, I have to take you all the way back to before this fucking awesome scene occurred.

* * *

REWIND TO WHEN I WAS A SHORT STACK!

* * *

We're back at around the time when you last read. It's actually been two days since that fateful day. I'm currently at the hospital, and I'm sitting comfortably by the bedside of the town's newest patient (I still didn't know her name) and I was reading a newspaper. There was this really interesting article about this new pirate that had come out of nowhere and was now making a name for himself. The guy was called Uchiha Itachi.

I'm pretty sure I won't really need to remember him though. He'll probably be dead really soon. That tends to happen to upstarts, at least according to my mother.

"Urgh..." was a sound that came from right next to me. I immediately looked up and saw that the girl I'd fallen for at first sight was slowly stirring from her two day near-comatose state.

I wanted to jump up off my seat and try to help her, but something told me not to. I mean, what could I really do…make her wake up faster? That would have been pretty stupid. So instead I chose to simply sit down and try to bottle my excitement for my crush. So like a four year old on sugar rush, I ended up looking more like a bouncy ball that could not stay still. I don't think she noticed though, because she was a bit preoccupied with trying to get a clue as to her current location.

She had woken up now, and the first thing she saw the white ceiling of the hospital. Looking down at her blanketed form, she also noticed that she was on a bed. And then she took to looking to her right, where she found herself hooked up to a heart rate monitor and a white wall.

"Where am-?" she began softly, most certainly speaking with herself as she turned to the left, but immediately cut herself short as she saw me situated there.

Quick, say something cool like "Hey beautiful".

NO! She'll probably think that you're some creep that wants to get in the sack with her…but I do want to get in the sack with her someday. You know what, fuck it!

Those were the thoughts that rang out through my head as I looked at her, and her right back at me. In the end though, I settled for simply saying, "Hi."

Smooth.

"Um, hi." She replied back after a few moments of hesitation.

…

"Oh, um…you're at the hospital by the way." I said to her after realising that it was getting awkward between us and I wanted to say something, so I just chose to answer her incomplete question.

She looked at me with calculating eyes, as if she was trying to guess what I wanted from her. I ought to know since I did that with most adults that tried to talk to me. When you live on an island where nearly everyone hates you, you have to be careful of who you trust. Just from that one look alone I felt that I understood this girl a little bit more.

After that her expression changed for the worse as panic came over her as she said, "Wait, hospital…what hospital! Where?!"

I looked at her in a funny manner, not ha-ha-ha funny, but rather the sceptical one, and I guess she saw my scepticism and must have mistook for something else as she suddenly grabbed my orange jacket and pulled me and shouted, "Tell me!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez, you're on Konoha Island okay!" I replied heatedly, immediately grabbing her wrists and pealing her hands off me. This girl was giving of some bad vibes right now.

She looked at me with an unreadable expression as she asked me, "Konoha Island?"

"Yep," I replied, "one of the furthest northern islands located in the North Blue."

The slightly intimidating aura that the girl had been exuding suddenly disappeared as soon as it appeared, and I found myself breathing easier again.

"Sorry." She said quietly to me as she let go of my orange jacket and stared down at her hands, which were trembling slightly. Seeing this happen, I acted on instinct, feeling this primal urge to protect her from harm, no matter what the cost.

"Hey, it's okay…" I left the sentence hanging, expecting her to complete it with her name, while I put my hands on top of hers to stop the trembling. Unfortunately, she seemed to have zoned out, and she barely felt my presence.

"Um…hey…" I tried again to coax her name out of her. Once more, there was nothing. This really irritated me a great deal, but I tried to keep level headed about the entire situation.

My mother and the mayor walked in at the very next second, accompanied by a man that had the strangest hair style I had ever seen. He had a lazy body structure, which made him look like he was going to keel over anytime soon, and hair that literally defied the laws of physics by shooting nearly straight up into the ceiling. Oh, did I also mention that it was grey. That's right, he was a grey haired man. He also wore what appeared to be a head band with our nation's insignia on it. The band covered his eye.

Our insignia is a swirling leaf, by the way.

Oh, the guy also wore a navy coloured face mask that matched the headband that covered his eye.

Did I also mention that this guy wore the standard Marine gear of a pair of navy pants, white shirt with the word MARINE emblazoned on it at the back, though his was long sleeved compared to the short sleeved ones I was used to. He also wore navy gloves.

While I was studying the man, I felt the girl tense up a lot, her hands subconsciously squeezing my own harder than before. I could tell that she wanted to jump out of bed and run away, it was evident on her face when I looked at her after feeling her fears course through me.

Her beautiful tanned face looked at the three people in abject horror, as if she was facing her own personal Armageddon. Seeing this look on her face made me want to leap the three people that were causing her to suddenly hyperventilate. Unfortunately for me, I could not because one of them was my mother, the other was the town's mayor, Sarutobi-jiji, who was hella strong, and the last was a marine. Attacking a marine could send me to jail, even though this marine looked flaky at best.

So I settled for the next best thing, I glared at all three of them.

They must have felt the power behind my glare (they didn't), because the mayor spoke up first, "Easy child. We're not here to hurt you in any kind of way."

I don't know what it was about this old geezer that made people trust him so easily, because upon his words leaving his mouth and entering through the girl's ears, she immediately stopped looking like she was facing death in the face.

"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, the current mayor of this little island nation of Konoha." The old man continued, "To my left is Hatake Kakashi, a marine, as I'm sure you can see, and to my right is Uzumaki Kushina, mother of the boy that saved your live."

Upon her hearing that I had saved her life, the girl looked at me, but this time she was scrutinizing my features, studying me. I returned the look, but with less scrutiny on my part, mainly due to the fact that I had already done enough of it yesterday and the day before that.

Blue eyes stared into darker, brown coloured eyes for the longest time ever, before our staring contest was interrupted by jiji clearing his throat, grabbing our attention once more. Also, my hands had not left hers in a long time.

"Tell us child, what is your name."

The girl tensed up once again, this time though she tried to jump out of the bed and maybe make a mad dash for it, but I was the one who stopped her by grabbing onto her slightly sweaty palms, which had been made sweaty by the physical contact between us, and keeping her in place.

"Hey, don't worry. Sarutobi-jiji doesn't bite. He's really, really cool." I assured her. Even though I could not tell what her problem was, I could try to at least make it easier on her.

I don't really know what happened in her head during the moments where she stayed quiet after I assured her that nothing wrong was going to befall her, but in the end she finally gave in to the request and she said, "Nico Robin."

"So it really is her." The Kakashi dude said, almost as if he were talking to himself.

"Yes." Jiji replied, "You know what must be done." He added with finality.

Robin…wow, what a name. I was happy at that moment because I finally had a name to match with the face of the girl that gave my pubescent dreams something to drool over.

Robin, who had watched the exchange between the two men suddenly said, "Please, don't arrest me."

I looked at her in shock. Why would they want to arrest a beauty like her? What had she done to deserve being arrested?

Almost as if the geezer could hear my thoughts, he said, "Don't worry child, you won't be getting arrested. Kakashi here is here to make sure of it."

"Yeah, don't worry; no one knows that you're here, except for us. And a few nurses and doctors who have been made to swear to keeping things as tight lipped as possible lest they want to lose their jobs." Mom said, finally speaking up for the first time.

"Why, what is it that you want from me?" Robin asked.

There was a moment of silence in the room, before Sarutobi-jiji said, "To live."

I saw the expression Robin had on her change from scepticism to shock in the blink of an eye. Once again, I did not know what was going on in her head, but she seemed like she was in deep thought,

With that said, the old man turned on his heels and exited the room along with that Kakashi dude.

Now only my mother, Robin and I were left in the room.

Unfortunately for me, my hands were still clasped with Robin's. My mother saw this and squealed, "Why my Naruto-chan has found himself a girlfriend."

God dang it!

* * *

Looking back on my life, there are a lot of great moments that occurred.

"OOF!"

This was not one of them.

"OW…sonuva- hn!"

"C'mon you big baby, is that the best you can do?"

Being the son of a hot tempered woman that also happened to be a retired pirate had its ups.

You get to learn curses that would make anyone blush.

You get to hear amazing stories about their travels.

You get first-hand (not really first-hand) experience on why it is not advisable to become a sea marauder that works outside of the law.

Lastly, you get to see things in another perspective.

Like everything else in life, it also had its downsides too. The main one is that you get your ass handed to you a lot. And I really do stress out on the point of a LOT, which was currently happening to me right now.

I am currently looking up at the sky, trying to count the number of times I had already been in this position today alone. My mother was a few feet away from me, mocking me as she continuously put my sorry behind on the ground.

"So tell me, when did my little baby suddenly develop feelings for the opposite sex?"

Oh god, not this again. Ever since my mom saw me holding Robin's hands, she has constantly been on my case about Robin and I being a couple, which, truth be told, I do not mind one bit. The problem was that I was going to (already am) be teased for it. My mother is not the normal type of mother. She is the opposite of what mothers are supposed to be when it comes to a few things.

There was this one time where I scraped my knee while playing outside, I was five at the time, and I cried because it hurt. Most mothers would clean up the wound and then kiss it better…any mother would do that…unless her name was Uzumaki Kushina. She operated on a completely different tune. She cleaned up the wound, sure, but instead of kissing it better, she instead told me to man up and that if I got bruised again, I shouldn't come crawling back to her.

Sheesh, talk about tough love. Most people would think that she hates me or something, or that I hate her, but the truth of the matter is that she's very loving individual, just in her own unique way. She does things that normal moms do, like take me out to get ice-cream, buy me expensive gifts, and of course she tucked me into bed.

Until I got older that is.

I understand today why she told me to toughen up that day instead of kissing my boo-boo better. I never scraped my knee ever again. Her words, her warning, was always clear in my head. I never ever got hurt through playing like most kids, I was very careful. I was (still am) a bit of a vandal, but I was always careful.

My mother is tough, yes, but also very loving. She has different ways of showing her love and affection.

Back to getting my ass handed to me by someone going through mid-life crisis.

"I don't have feelings for Robin." I bluffed poorly.

"Right, and I'm a tomato." My mother replied.

"Your hair is." I let slip.

"What?!" my mother's tone changed from care free to scary in an instant.

"I quickly got back onto my legs while I shouted, "Nothing mom, nothing!"

"Oh, I heard you alright. You called my hair a tomato." Mom said as she stalked up to me.

I backpedalled away from her with every step that she took. Unfortunately for me, there was a tree behind me that I did not see, and I bumped into it.

"OOF!"

Before I could do anything, mom had me pinned to said tree, with my arms raised into the air, with my wrists locked together in one hand while her other hand was free. Said free hand was unzipping my jacket.

"You thought you could get away with calling me names, huh?" Mom said dangerously as the jacket was unzipped, exposing my mesh shirt to the world at large.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered.

"Sorry? Sorry just won't do…time to take your punishment like a man." Mom said darkly.

"No mom- mom, wait…no, NO!"

Before I knew it, I was getting the snot tickled out of me.

"Hehehehehe- hahahahahahahaha!" I wiggled really hard as my mom assaulted my armpits, making me regret calling her hair a tomato.

"Who's a tomato? Huh, who?"

"I'M- I'M SO- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- SORRY!"

"That aint gonna cut it, -ttebane!"

This would have continued if an age old enemy of mine did not make an appearance. No, I'm not talking about Ebisu, that prick hasn't been seen since I was nine, which makes it roughly…four years since I've seen him. No, I'm talking about someone worse. I'm talking about…

"Ew, your armpits stink!"

That's right, good ol' stenchy stench-stench. Saved by the smell.

Mom let me go, and I immediately made a mad dash for the bathroom while I left mom cursing and fuming over the fact that I made her hand stink of armpit sweat.

* * *

 **Ah, isn't that sweet, mother and child bonding over training and tickling. Wonder what it is that Kakashi has to do. Is it reporting Robin, or is it something else entirely. If only I knew what it was?**

 **Anyway, I want to say thank you to those that liked and reviewed. Your input means a lot to me. Get this story out there ya'll.**

 **This is Thabane the creator signing off, peace!**

 **I'm out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Devil Child

You know that moment in life when you are faced with a difficult decision that could possibly change your life? That moment where you know that if you screw up, it is all over. That moment where if you don't select the correct path, you're fucked!

This is one of them ... for my opposition that is. Ha!

"So ... what do you fuckers say?" I asked the _oh-so-nice_ marines politely.

"You piece of trash!" I heard one of the 'good guys' call me, but I honestly did not give a fuck. Why? Because I had their balls in a vice. They could say whatever they wanted to, but I currently held all the cards I needed in my hand.

There were a few moments of tense silence, in which the marines looked at me with barely contained rage, before many started shouting out profanities that made me want to laugh. Why? I could out-swear these cock-cheese heads in my sleep.

Why did these cunts want us dead? And why were they so incessant on not wanting to acquiesce to our request? And how did we have their balls in a vice?

Well the truth is, we were currently at a place called Marineford, capital for these fucking marines. There were literally a thousand of them around us, and we were _chilled as fuck_! That answers none of the above questions. I'm such a dick, aren't I?

If you really want answers for those three questions, then read on.

Okay, enough teasing you. Eventually the answer to all of my problems, and those of the woman I love dearly, came a few seconds later.

"Fine. Deal ... welcome to the Shichibukai."

* * *

Okay, now where were we when we last saw each other, or to be more accurate, when you took your own sweet time to read through this crap I put together just to blow my ass cum all over your mind ... wait, is there even such a thing as ass cum?

Never mind, anywhore, I was thirteen when you last read, right? Yeah, that's right, I was thirteen when you last read. What did I do again when I was thirteen? Build an army? Get invited into the Shichibukai? Had an orgy with a Harem of beautiful women from a fictional show called One Piece (What's that)? I can't remember.

Wait... I think I remember now. I was currently showing Robin around town (forget all of that earlier bullshit). She had been discharged two days ago, and she had been told to come live with my mom and I. Isn't that awesome? I get to masturbate with the object of my desires just separated from me by a wall.

Truth is though, I did not know how to approach the situation. A part of me wanted to just outright scream at the top of my lungs at her, declaring my undying affection for her ... until I quickly realised that I am not a pussy!

Most people think that I am an idiot, everyone does so. Even mom. But the truth is ... the truth is that _I am_ an idiot. Deservingly so. I mean who do you know of that can jump from building to building, with a pack of cigarettes on hand, while laughing at the top of their lungs, while they're being chased? I mean doesn't the sound that you make allow the enemy to locate you quicker?

Like I had said previously, Uzumaki.

I just do dumb, unpredictable shit. This, I did with a new partner in crime. Konohamaru was kicked to the curb (for today at least) so that I could introduce Robin to the awesomeness of pulling pranks. This latest one involved going to a Smokers Anonymous (I didn't know they had one of those until today) and lighting ten packs of cigarettes within the buildings ventilation system. This resulted in a lot of supposed 'recovering smokers' breaking their unknown number of days without smoking, and go back to smoking. I just laughed my ass of at their expense.

That resulted in me getting chased around by these shit stains that call themselves _marine candidates_.

I'm sure you're don't really care what a marine candidate is, but you still want to know so that it doesn't create any future plot holes. Well, here's the mandatory explanation about guys that won't do much in this story … and it all begins with my island's history:

Our island has a very different approach on how we go about with the trivial matters of the world. Most don't think of these as trivial, but I do.

You see, our nation was founded by marines, and as such it produces a lot of 'em. And I do mean a _lot_ . As such, we have a policing system that is in place that allows people that are being trained to be marine hopefuls (remember, this isn't a proper marine training facility, so they aren't recognised as marines) to try and watch over us. This is some sort of training for them to prepare them for the future for when they have to tackle the world and watch over unknown towns.

These marine hopefuls are put through lots of tests to determine exactly what they can and cannot do, and if they have a future in pirate hunting and all that jazz.

That's what a marine candidate is. They are a retard looking to die early from hunting down heroes.

And who trains these bozos? Why Jii-chan of course.

The old man, and every other mayor we have had before, is or was a powerful and high ranking marine. Knowledge is power, and thus the knowledge that individuals like Jii-chan possess is extremely valuable, hence why he has been tasked with training these douches that are chasing me. He came up through this system, and he has to now about to induct others through it.

I can't believe I wanted to become these losers at one stage.

Now normally, these guys wouldn't be having trouble against a civilian … but I'm no ordinary civilian, and neither is my woman.

I found out two interesting things the day before this retarded one came about. The first thing I discovered was that Robin was wanted by the World Govt. for crimes she did not commit. The stupid government was using her as a scapegoat to cover up its own atrocities. She had been branded with the title of Devil Child, and was thrown into the wild, to be picked apart by nearly anyone and everyone.

The second thing I discovered was Robin's devil fruit. She had this really kick-ass ability that allowed her to multiply. To fucking multiply. How fucking awesome is that?! Yeah, but it only extends to body parts … but it's still fucking cool.

Getting side-tracked here, the important thing is this. The guys chasing us could never, and will never, be able to catch us. With my extensive training from mom, and with Robin's fruit, we were fucking untouchable. At least in my opinion anyway. I mean, who needs anybody else's opinion?

We outran those fuckers with relative ease ( _not really, they nearly got caught five times_ ) and we ended up back in the forest that I proudly called my home away from home. We may have, at the time, been hanging out for a relatively short period of time, but I decided it would be awesome to show my lay-um, I mean my future lady my secret sanctum.

"Wow, this is a really amazing place, Uzumaki-kun." Robin had commented upon my showing her the place ( _he would find out later on in his life that Robin just said that to be nice to him, she just found it all to be the bland. It was just a forest after all_ ). Her voice, a perfect blend of sultriness and thirst quenching. Just hearing her say my last name like that, Uzumaki-kun, just drives me insane. My innards dance like a bunch of losers trying to impress a girl, but end up failing miserably... nah, that description ain't working out so well.

The fact of the matter is this. I'm crazy in love with this girl... and I've only known her three fucking days.\

"Yeah, it really is. I come here whenever I just want to be one with nature, y'know?" I replied, trying my level best to not come off as shy or overconfident. When you have a mom like mine, the birds and the bees talk comes a whole lot earlier than you'd normally expect it to, along with the unwanted, but needed, knowledge of how to woo a woman.

"No, I don't know." Robin cast a sideways glance in my direction, looking to gauge my reaction at her comment.

Seeing the challenging smirk she gave me just stirred something within me as I said, "Well, you must be pretty bumd then."

…

"Bumd? I think you mean dumb, Uzumaki-kun." Robin corrected me. Damn it!

"Talk about eating your own words, huh?" Robin said as she laughed at me.

Looking back on it now, it was kinda ironic that I would call her dumb when I am the one that says, and does dumb shit.

Eventually, and thankfully, I was able to change the direction of our conversation after her laughter had died down. Sitting down on the ground, I patted the spot next to me so that Robin could sit down next to me.

"Hey, Robin?" I said to her as soon as she had taken her seat next to me.

"Yes, Uzumaki-kun?" she responded in that bloody sultry voice of hers again. God dammit, she's so amazing. It's like her voice just washes my soul's worries away. I mean, who do you know of that can pull of shit like this?

"You're a devil fruit user, right?" there was something that was bothering me with regards to Robin.

"Yes.. but you already know this. So why do you ask, Uzumaki-kun?"

"The thing is... when I found you, I had been fishing in a river. And according to you, you were blown off a ship by pirates. So that meant you were at sea at the time, right? " I don't know why, but I kept dancing around the question I really wanted to ask.

"What is it that you're trying to say, Uzumaki-kun?" she asked with curiosity etched all over her face. We didn't know each other long enough, but we could already read when the other was feeling uncomfortable, with relative ease.

"Don't devil fruit users sink to the bottom of the ocean when they make contact with it?"

"Yes... but I don't see what you're trying to get to."

"What I'm trying to say is this... how did you end up drifting into a river... I mean I know that our river is connected to the ocean, but I don't understand how you drifted here. You should have been rock bottom. And dead."

I could tell that what I said got Robin to pause and think about what exactly I was saying. I could practically see the questions tumbling their way through her head as if I could see them on her face. Her facial expression- her oh-so-cute facial expressions, gave away what she was thinking.

Her mannerisms were something I pretty much studied. Is this perhaps a sign that our love, once fully matured, and not so one-sided any more, would be eternal. Or is it just stalker tendencies? I found the true answer later on in my travels... and lets just say that you don't want to know what it is.

While Robin had all of these thoughts raging on in her head, I suddenly heard something that snapped me away from mine.

"Hey, Robin ... you hear that?" I asked her as I stood up and craned my neck to the left, trying to get better audibility. It sounded like water splashing about. There were no wild animals that existed on both land and water that lived in these waters. So why was there a splash.

"What is it?" I heard her question, but I didn't answer it. Instead, I just grabbed her hand and made a mad dash towards the river, where I was sure the unexpected sound was coming from. As we got closer, the sounds became louder. It sounded like more water splashing about and a woman that was screaming for help. As soon as we came close enough to see what was going on, Robin and I had our eyes threatening to leave our sockets.

There, docked out in front of us, was a large metallic submarine that was white in colour. The submarine looked like it was the size of an ordinary ship, which spoke volumes about its size. Unfortunately, that was not what surprised us the most. What surprised us the most were the people, most of which were actually out cold, that were being carried by a bunch of men that wore baggy clothes and carried swords , who looked like they were kidnapping these sleeping people and stowing them away on their ship.

SPOILER: They're doing exactly that.

There was a young girl that stood on top of the submarine, seemingly acting like its bodyguard. Standing on the dry area was a dude with green hair that was wearing a purple onesie. On the dude's back rested what looked like a short sword, and he wore black sandals.

"Hurry up, idiots. We don't have all day. We don't want the towns mayor finding out about us." the guy with green hair said, making the others quicken their pace a bit.

Robin and I watched on in fear as people were stowed away onto the submarine in front of us. We looked at each other slowly, and silently came to the same conclusion.

Run!

And we did. I'm not saying that we ran because we were scared... I don't know about Robin, but I certainly wasn't. I ran because I had to get reinforcements. There was no way in hell a thirteen year old, no matter how well trained, could take on what looked like twenty dudes with swords and pistols (Maybe I could pull that off, but the problem would be hauling everyone that's unconscious out of there).

Boy, we ran like crazy, for different reasons mind you, but we ran like crazy nonetheless. I think the reason why Robin was like this is because she was afraid of, what obviously were, pirates. I think she thought they were coming for her.

We continued our blitz through the forest, going at neck breaking speeds. The wind whistled its dry-ass tune to our ears and our hearts thumped like fucking drums in our chests as we ran.

Practically living in a forest allows you certain things, one of which was acute hearing... and it was this acute hearing that saved us that day. It had started out as the wind howling like mad in our ears, but it soon picked up and I could tell that, whatever it was, it certainly was _not_ the wind.

My instincts were like " _get down on the ground, you pussy!_ " and I duly followed them ... despite the pussy comment (I promised myself that day to have a chat with my subconscious about it viewing me as a pussy).

Just as I had crouched down, pulling Robin along with me, I felt the wind above us whistle very loudly as something passed on over us and embedded itself on a tree. Looking up, I noticed that the object that had nearly cleaved us in half was a giant blade that was bigger, and taller than either Robin or I.

"What is that, Uzumaki-kun?" Robin asked me as she looked at the giant cleaver as well. .

"I don't know, Robin..." and really, I didn't. Did she expect me to suddenly know all there is to know about giant blades? I mean yeah, I'd held a sword or two during my training, but really?

"Robin, huh?" a very creepy, very deadly voice said behind us. We quickly jumped to our feet and turned around, but we did not see anything when we did.

"That rings a bell, doesn't it..." the same taunting voice said, this time, originating from where the sword was located, and when we turned to face it, we found a shirtless man wearing baggy blue stripped pants and cream coloured arm warmers along with black sandals. The most distinguishing thing about this man were the bandages wrapped around the lower portion of his face.

"... Ah, the Devil Child." the man said as he looked down at us, crouched from the top of his giant sword's handle. We could only look back at him in fear, because honestly this guy scared the shit out of us.

"Well, Nico Robin, let's see who's more fierce. You, the Devil Child, who destroyed an entire island, or me, Momochi Zabuza, the Demon!"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Did anyone else hate that whenever it appeared on the screen, whenever the episode was becoming really interesting? Because I certainly did. This chapter is probably shorter than my other two (I haven't checked the word count yet)**

 **I'm really surprised by the amount of love this story is getting, and I just want to say thank you to all that find it interesting.**

 **As always, like, review, wipe your ass with it after you finish reading it... whatever.**

 **I want to hear what you think, so hit me with them reviews. If you find any grammatical errors, just know that English is not my main language, and as such I'm not really good at it (neither am I with my home language).**

 **Anyway, this is Thabane saying "peace ya'll."**

 **I'm out.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Demon Unleashed

There were two men, sitting at a bar, eating fish and chips, and drinking rum. The first man wore a white trench coat that reached his calves, and under the coat he wore yellow pinstriped suit. His face was adorned with a pair of yellow sunglasses and a look that spoke of too many lemons ... or could it possibly be blowjobs? Either way, that man looked older than he probably actually is.

The second man was a handsomely devilish bastard that killed the hearts of women the world over. He went by many names, but the one that stuck out the most was-

"Meh, Naruto-san?"

Fuck! Bastard ruined my epic intro.

"What?!" I said in exasperation.

" ... the deal." the mothersucker said that in a way that clearly indicated that he expected me to know what deal he was talking about.

"What deal?" You asshole, I added as an after thought.

Bastard had the balls to look at me like I had grown a second head or something, "We just spoke of it not so long ago."

Okay, I'll be honest with you ... I knew what he was talking about, but I just didn't want to do it.

"OH!" I said, feigning ignorance, "You mean that deal!"

"Yes, that deal." the man spoke like he didn't have a single fuck to give.

"No." I also didn't give a fuck.

"No?"

What am I, a mute.

"No." I answered flatly, before adding, "I don't have a death wish."

The man looked at me for a few seconds with a serious face, slowly playing with the spoon in his hand. He seemed to be contemplating something, but I just didn't care what it is.

"Naruto-san ... " he said in a long, drawn out manner, he sounded like a housewife begging her husband to do something that he didn't want to do, "As per the agreement between yourself and the World Government, you are to act as you please, but when we call for your services, then you'll have to answer the call of duty, like every normal man should when the navy comes to your door."

"Normal? Bitch, you fuckers aren't normal?" I nearly shouted at the guy, "You're all a bunch of assholes that use the word 'legal' just to get shit done your way."

The motherfucker was infuriating me at this point. Fuck him being an admiral and all that, but the guy was fucking messing with the wrong man. He knew he was pushing my buttons because of the shiny smile he displayed.

"Naruto-san ... you have no choice in the matter. Or else we'll revoked your title as a Shichibukai."

There was a good old fashioned west blue stand-off between us as we looked at each other with nothing but malcontent, each of us not really liking the other guy. Eventually though, I had to relent because of the simple fact that i couldn't lose my title, not now at least.

"Fine. I'll do it."

The bastard smiled me, clearly trying to rub his victory in my face.

"You know what you have to do, right?" he asked me.

"Yeah ... I have to kill an un-killable creature. I have to kill the yonko, Kaido."

* * *

Chapter 4: The Demon Unleashed

"Momochi … Zabuza." I couldn't help saying to myself as I stared at the man before me with wide eyes.

"That's right, kid. Who would have thought that me being out on a random perimeter search would yield such a result. The Devil Child and some blonde brat." the hulking man said as he carried his sword like it was nothing. He then pointed that darn thing at us, "I want to see what you're made off … especially you, Devil Child."

"I-I'm-" I felt Robin tremble next to me as she stared at the cold, merciless eyes of the demon in front of us.

"You're what? Scared?" the man sneered at the love of my very short life, which by the look of things, was about to become a whole lot shorter.

Robin didn't say anything, after all, the man had said it for her. She was scared. No- she was terrified of him. His presence made us feel like we were being choked by an unknown force of nature that could not be repressed. We felt like we were going to die. At least, that is how I felt.

"Robin … " I spoke to her in a gentle, yet commanding tone.

She didn't say anything, instead she turned to look at me, as if she was willing to welcome anything that would distract her from the vile presence before us.

"Find mom. Tell her about everything that we saw." I told her, without looking at her. I could tell though, that her eyes were filled with dread at the thought of leaving me alone.

"What?" Her question just pretty much confirmed it.

"I said-" but I was cut off from my instruction by a blur. A blur I was able to notice thanks to years of training under a really tough cookie of a mother and some partial training from a marine. _Oh, I didn't mention that before, did I?_

I quickly pushed Robin out of the way, while also boosting myself away from the spot we had just occupied. Good thing my instincts were so well honed because I probably would not have lived past that moment, and you wouldn't be reading this awesome story of mine. When we landed, we landed on Zabuza's opposing sides, with Robin occupying the left, and with me by his right hand side.

I skidded back to a stop, using my hand to decrease my acceleration while also picking up dirt with said hand.

BOOM!

The very ground we stood on vibrated for a bit when sword met earth, resulting in a blast wave so powerful, it kicked up a small dust cloud and it also caused a small ringing sound that felt like it could pierce our very hearts.

"Run, Robin!" I shouted at her as I stared at the dust that cleared up to reveal Zabuza standing where we were a few seconds ago. The place was now a miniature crater, with spider-web-like cracks on the ground.

I heard the sound of footsteps running away, which brought me a lot of relief, because now we had a chance to actually make it. All I had to do now was keep this guy busy long enough until mom arrived to take care of things.

"Huh, nice dodging skills kid. Clearly, you've had some training." the man spoke with so much confidence in his dark voice that it sent a chill down my spine. He then proceeded to heft the blade he carried onto his shoulder like it was as light as a feather.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, despite the huge amount of fear I felt. One of the lessons drilled into me was that when you fight, you fight smart. Smart fighting can be divided into two categories. The first category was using your head to outwit your opponent, and when that doesn't work, go for option number two, _fight dirty_.

So I had to dig past my fear, and start fighting smart.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said with amusement. He then pointed his sword at me and said, "Normally, I don't fight kids. It's too easy, even when they are trained. You and your... whatever-she-is, are the exception. You saw something you weren't supposed to see. In fact, I could have let _you_ go if you hadn't tried to be a hero and sacrifice yourself for the girl. You, in your haste to create a plan on the spot, managed to alert me to the fact that you saw everything that we do."

"No, I didn't." I refuted. This was good. I just had to keep him busy so that Robin could escape.

"Oh, but you did." the man said cockily, "Or don't you remember the words, 'tell her about everything that we saw'?"

Shit. He had me there. I definitely was in way over my head.

Zabuza looked at me like I was his prey, which I was, now that I think about it, and said, "You … It's because of your big mouth that I will kill you after I'm done with the Devil Child. Speaking of which-"

Whatever he was going to say died in his throat because of the kick he had to suddenly block with his sword.

'What?' It was as if I could read his mind in that instance, and those thoughts were the one's I'm fucking sure were ringing in his head.

I had covered the distance between us in a single leap, before placing the underpart of my shoe on the giant blade when he blocked me with it. The bastard threatened the love of my life! Ain't no way in hell he was getting away with it!

He tried to push me back with the blade, but before he could fully do that he made the mistake of leaving his eyes exposed to me, and I capitalised. I threw the sand I had picked up when I dodged his first attack into his eyes, blinding him, hopefully, and causing him to stagger.

While he was busy trying to get the dirt out of his eyes I landed on my feet, and then quickly rushed at him, jumping up and drop kicking him in the chest, sending him a few feet back, before he landed on his back.

I landed next to his sword, which had fallen unceremoniously to the ground. I was struck by an idea when I saw the blade, and before I could fully question why such a stupid thought entered my mind, I reached for the blade and tried to pick it up. The operative word being _tried_.

The darn thing weighed a ton … and I am not exaggerating when I say that. How the fuck did this Zabuza guy carry it?

"Heh, you're pretty fast and resourceful for a kid. The only kid around your age that I know of that can pull of something like that is Haku, and he's a prodigy among prodigies." Zabuza proclaimed as he got up from the ground, rubbing the dirt out of his eyes.

"Okay, first of all, how the fuck do you lift this giant sword of yours? And second who is- OOF!" Who is Haku? I finished the question in my head because I just had the wind knocked out of me by a kick so vicious, spit flew out of my mouth. The bastard had just taken a page from my book and decided to attack me while I was talking.

A spinning kick to the face followed the first gut kick. I flew like a rag doll through the air, before hitting the ground about five metres away.

"First off kid, the sword is classified as a Zanbatō. And second, it only answers to those who kill its previous wielder." Zabuza explained as I got up from the ground and pulled off the badass move of spitting out blood after getting up from the ground. I think that's going to be my gimmick whenever I fight.

Zabuza proceeded to cut himself a little with his sword, causing blood to run over the blade's edge, before it disappeared as if sucked by a void.

"What?!" I was flabbergasted by what I saw. Did that sword just- did he just?

"This sword is called the Kubikiribōchō. It's a cursed sword of near sentience. It can be broken, but it can also be fixed. The remedy? _Human blood_." Zabuza said this with so much hatred and evil rolling off of him, it felt like I would suffocate from it alone.

"If you want to wield this sword, it must recognise you as its master, or else it will weigh a ton." Zabuza continued, driving further fear into my heart.

"Now then, are you ready to die?!" He punctuated his question by leaping at me with his sword and attempted to cleave me in half.

"SORU!"

Zabuza soon found himself flying through the air, back in the direction he came from. He flew past the spot he had been before, and he ended up going through a tree. I landed on the ground a second later, with my right foot extended. Once on the ground, I placed it own the ground and looked at where Zabuza was, waiting for him to attack me. I had the most serious facial expression of my life. I wish someone could had taken a picture of me at that moment. I looked bad-ass.

This is the reason why I was trained by a marine part-time. I knew how to use their fighting moves. Blame mom for that. Where she got it from, only she and whatever deity she believes in know.

"A devil fruit?" I heard through the dust cloud that had formed where Zabuza had landed.

What? This idiot thought that I had a devil fruit? Doesn't he know of the Rokushiki?

"That has to be the only reason why you could move so fast." Zabuza said as the dust settled and he was standing, using his blade to support him.

Um, no you giant retard. I don't have a devil fruit. I just learned a few of the Rokushiki from my mom … which was a butchered version. Hence why, when a certain marine saw me using said moves one day, he decided to correct me before I killed myself moving at high speeds and trying to drill holes in walls with my fingers.

Why did he help the son of a known pirate? He didn't know. I could have been the son of a marine, I mean, that would explain my knowledge of the Rokushiki.

Huh, now that I think about it, it's kind of funny that a pirate would learn and use the Rokushiki.

The dust settled, and Zabuza stood up with his sword at his side. He looked at me with chilling eyes.

"I'm sure you think that you're keeping me busy by fighting me, right?" Damn, mother fucker caught on to my plan.

Should I answer? Should I not?

"No."

"Yeah, well I can tell that you're bullshitting me." Okay, I will admit to that being a bad bluff.

"The problem is this … your plan has failed." Zabuza stated.

"What? What are you talking about, dude?" I tried to feign ignorance.

Zabuza's smile, even from the distance that he was at, could still be seen; and it was absolutely chilling. Even through the fucking bandages.

I guess that was a mistake on his part, because it allowed me to sense that something was truly wrong. I quickly jumped to my right hand side, and a man clawed the spot I was at just a second ago.

I landed on my feet and came face to face with a man wearing rags and a mechanised claw that looked like it was dripping some purple liquid.

"Meet Meizo, one of my associates." Zabuza said while walking towards me very slowly, with his sword heft on to his shoulder.

"What about me?" A new voice asked, and when I whipped my head in its direction, I felt absolute dread well up inside me.

Another man entered the fray. He looked exactly like Mizou, gauntlet and all.

"I was getting to you, Gozu." Zabuza said, still trekking toward me.

Gozu was not what filled me with absolute despair. No, it was what he carried that did. I could feel my knees buckling as if all of the world's gravity was centred around me. I felt tears well up in my eyes from the fear that currently plagued me.

What was it that filled me with so much dread?

"I believe this is yours." the man, Gozu, said as he tossed the prone form of Robin onto the ground.

She landed with a dull thud, and she was unresponsive.

"Zabuza … this kid, is he giving you too much trouble?" Miezo asked.

"Nope, I was about to end him!"

He suddenly closed the distance between us in a flash, drawing his blade back and looking to cleave me in half. I could do nothing as the blade rushed at me. All I could think about what the earth shattering fact that the love of my life was dead.

They say that when you die your life flashes by before your very eyes. I did not have any of that. I, instead, had nothing but total darkness; darkness which I welcomed with open arms.

XXXXX

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was complete darkness. Darkness that seemed unending. After that came a throbbing pain from the side of my head, as if someone had bludgeoned me with a mallet or something. I wondered to myself as to how exactly that came about, and then the memories of what I had experienced before blacking out came flooding in.

The way that day had started out, from peaceful to chaotic. Chaotic in such a way that it resulted in the death of …

I could feel the tears going down my face and the bile rising up my esophagus. I was ready to puke. The girl I loved was dead. The image of her lifeless body just kept haunting me like a bad dream, forever ingrained in my mind. These are the dangers that my mother tried to warn me of. This is why she had trained me so hard, pushing skills that no mere child should know into my body. She wanted her son to avoid losing what was precious to him.

Unfortunately though, the world is just too cruel.

"Robin …" I said weakly, as if calling out her name would bring her back to life.

The tears in my eyes and the snot that was running out of my nose were suddenly brought to a screeching halt when, "U-Uzumaki-kun?"

That voice … no fucking way, "Ro- Robin?"

"Yes, Uzumaki-kun?" it was definitely her voice. The melodious tone that she carried was something that was forever ingrained in my heart, The pitch, the way it echoed in the air … all of those things were things that no one could fake. No sir, no one could ever do that to me.

"Robin? Is it really you?" I had to ask, just to be sure.

"Yes, Uzumaki-kun. It is." She answered in that angelic voice that sent chills up my spine and made me feel alive. I hadn't realised it then, but the bile that had been rising up inside me had immediately receded when I heard her voice. That's how in love with her I was. She was the cure to all my ailments.

"H-how?" I asked, my voice stuttering to get my normal tone right, "I saw your …"

I just couldn't finish it.

"My what, Uzumaki-kun?" she asked me in that sultry tone of hers.

" … your corpse." I had no choice but to finish the sentence.

There was silence between us, no one really sure what to say to the other. The silence was only made worse by the fact that I couldn't see anything at all.

"That man, Zabuza, had associates that we didn't know of." I explained to her. I just did it just to get rid of the awkward silence between us.

"*sniff* … I know." Robin said, which caused me to pause in my explanation.

I also realised that I had heard her sniff.

"I … I'm sorry, Uzumaki-kun!" She practically shouted at me.

Just what the fuck was going on. First I see her die, but it turns out she's not. And then she apologises to me for no reason at all.

"What … Robin, what in the world is going on?" I asked her out of pure concern.

There was a slight pause before Robin answered the question, "I ran away!"

… is that it? I fucking told her to run away, God damn it! Why the heck is she apologising for that?

As if she were reading my mind, Robin said, "I ran away … I ran away from you without the intention of going to Kushina-san!"

What?!

"What do you mean?" I asked weakly.

There was a slight pause before she answered, "I … I was scared. I had never ever felt such a presence before, and I just ran straight to the town. I didn't go to your home!"

So that's how they captured her. Just like Zabuza had done, those two guys had been doing a perimeter search as well, looking to make sure that no one found out anything about what they were doing.

And to make matters worse, the girl I loved wanted to leave me behind. She wanted to feed me to the wolves. After all that I had done for her … was it all for naught? I could feel my heart sinking in despair as a million needles poked and prodded at it repeatedly. It felt like someone was forcefully stopping the flow of blood from my heart.

Fresh tears welled up in my eyes and they cascaded down my face a second later. My soft sniffles filled the air as I could feel my world slowly crumbling from underneath my feet. The cloud nine I was on whenever I was next to Robin suddenly became a cloud zero.

Was this what it felt like to have your heart completely crushed?

Was this the feeling associated with complete and abject failure? Failure to create your idealist realationship.

This was what my mother had warned me of … the emotional danger people could cause you. She had said that it included everyone. Even her. I just did not think that it could include Robin.

God, I had been so naïve!

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Damn, Naruto just had his heart crushed big time! We all know that feeling of having your bubble burst, right? That bubble of perfection that you had created for your crush. I wanted Naruto to experience having it burst as well.**

 **As I'm sure you could tell, I decided to add in a thing or two about the Kubikiribōchō, to make it a bit more awesome.**

 **I thought it would be funny to introduce the Rokushiki to Zabuza as if they were devil fruit abilities. I know I'm gonna get hate for that. Just so you know, Zabuza was not going at full strength. The reason why his fight with Naruto was slightly even was because he was shocked by Naruto's skill level, and because he wasn't taking him seriously.**

 **Another thing I want to touch up on is the fact that I won't be around for a while. I'll try to post as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything. The reason is that I have a huge project coming up (not school related) and it needs all of my attention.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you thought of that chapter? Tell me if I'm any good at portraying anything other than complete retardation.**

 **I'm out!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Hell on Earth

**A/N: Whoa, story just passed 200 likes. That's awesome considering that I wrote this with no intention of it becoming as popular as it is. I guess people like my brain barf.**

 **Unfortunately though, there are some that do not. There have been a few people that have mentioned that they would like to see this story written out from a third person point of view instead of first person.**

 **Personally, I'm cool with either one... and to give you a taste of what I mean, this chapter is in both formats, so you guys can tell me which one you like more. First or Third? The one that gets the most love is the one I will use for the remainder of this story.**

 **I need a beta reader. I haven't spellchecked this chapter or anything like that.**

That's it for this A/N... onto the story.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: Hell on Earth

What do you call someone that you love romantically more than any other person in the world? _Your soul mate._

What do you call a soul mate that betrays you and shatters your heart into a billion pieces?

 _I don't know_. That's why I'm asking you guys.

This has been something that has plagued me for as long as I can remember. I tried to find the answer as soon as the question first popped into my mind back when I was thirteen years old, but I came out empty handed. The reason why I even bothered doing such a thing was because when the question first appeared in my head I was distraught.

So, in my distraught state, I tried to think of a reason as to why someone I loved could ever hurt me the way they did. I had sacrificed myself to give us a fighting chance, but she instead chose to abandon ship, figuratively, and look out for herself. She left me to the wolves.

Getting my mother would have been a whole lot easier than getting to the town since we lived on its outskirts, making it closer. I had tried to stall for time for as much as I possibly could, but I would have eventually lost.

Her selfishness led me to one simple conclusion...

I don't think I can ever love again.

* * *

The sound of a door screeching against an iron floor was the first sound that greeted Naruto's ears, which was the thing that woke him up from his dreamless slumber. Looking, or at least trying to look around yielded no results because he could not see a damn thing. Everything was pitch black. It had been so for the last two days... or would it be safer to say two sleeps, because he couldn't tell the time.

Coincidentally that was also the amount of time he had spent not speaking to Robin.

And in those two days she had not bothered with trying to apologise to him.

The sound that came next was that of footsteps. Footsteps that came to his ears in different pitches. One set was hard and powerful. The other was soft and precise, while another seemed to be all over the place, as if the person that was walking couldn't walk straight.

"Here they are, Gatō-san... as promised." Naruto's ears picked up on a soft, yet powerful voice that spoke those words.

"Why Aoi, it seems you were right. Your old stomping ground did yield some favourable merchandise." another voice said.

"Thank you." the first voice Naruto heard said in gentleness.

"Argh! Enough with the fake pleasantries!" a different voice said. This voice however, Naruto instantly recognised. The voice made his blood boil. It made every strand of hair on him rise like ferocious waves. He felt his heart beat erratically, and his fists folded instinctively.

"Zabuza, you piece of shit! Where the fuck are you? Where have you taken us?" Naruto screamed out in rage.

"Kid?" Zabuza's voice oozed amusement as he closed the distance between Naruto and himself. Naruto felt the man's hand on whatever the heck was blocking his view, before it was yanked away. When that happened, Naruto's eyes, which had been accustomed to the dark, felt like their were thrown into an oven, due to the burning sensation that they felt when light entered through the pupils, "So you finally woke up."

"What's it to you, asshole." Naruto said to the man while trying to have his eyes adjust to the light.

"Not much really... but I will say this, I am impressed. The only thirteen year old that I know of that can do even half the things that you did when we fought is-"

"-that Haku person you mentioned." Naruto finished Zabuza's statement for him, "I swear, the way you keep lording over that name, anybody would think that you're fucking him or something."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto's statement caused a roar of laughter all around. It was also during this time that his eyesight returned to normal. This allowed him to take in everything that was around him. Everything and everyone.

It seemed as though they were in a warehouse of sorts, with Naruto being held in shackles while Zabuza stood over him with a black cloth in his right hand while his giant blade was in his left hand. Standing a few meters away from him and Zabuza were the same duo he had seen on the beach two sleeps ago, the guy in the purple onesie and the person in the kabuki mask. Standing with them was a short man that wore a grey suit and he had a pair of sunglasses as well.

Round them, strewn about at random around the warehouse as if they were tossed to the ground, were what looked like dead people at first glance. The only problem with that theory was that, while they were lying on the ground, motionless

"HAHAHAHAHA... kid got you good, Zabuza." the man in the onesie said while laughing.

"Aoi, you piece of shit." Zabuza said to the man in a growl.

"At least he's not wearing a onesie." Naruto decided to burst Aoi's bubble of mirth by attacking him next. That had the desired effect of shutting him up while Zabuza and the man in the kabuki mask laughed at him.

"You wanna die, kid?!"Aoi said as he rushed at Naruto, with his hand reaching to the hilt that poked over his right shoulder.

"Aoi, touch him and you're not getting paid." the short man in glasses said. That had the desired effect of stopping Aoi in his tracks, with his hand dangerously close to grabbing the hilt that stuck out over his shoulder.

Naruto looked at the people in front of him, taking in their facial and body language. Zabuza looked at him like a predator, Aoi looked livid, the fat midget looked really cocky and the short man in the kabuki mask looked at him apathetically.

"Why the fuck are tough sons-a-bitches like you guys taking orders from the midget over there?" Naruto asked condescendingly, "Is he-"

"Someone shut-" the short man said.

Before Naruto and the short man could complete their sentences, Naruto felt a solid punch to the face, courtesy of Aoi.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto said, tasting copper in his mouth.

"My thoughts exactly, you loud mouth." Aoi said, rage evident in his tone, "Who the fuck could stomach raising you?"

Naruto slowly showed Aoi his blood stained teeth in the form of a wicked smile while also thinking about the situation. If these guys wanted him dead, they would have done so already, but they didn't, meaning that there had to be a purpose behind him being taken. So that removed a bit of the fear from Naruto, knowing that he wasn't going to be killed any time soon. More importantly though, Naruto couldn't see Robin. He knew what he had to do. Rile these guys up until they let slip where Robin is.

"Your mama." Naruto said.

"Why you little-" Aoi began, feeling his blood boil by the second. He had never met a person more annoying than the brat Zabuza had caught. As quick as his displeasure had surfaced, it quickly subsided, "You know what, lemme get outta here, before I murder someone."

Aoi turned on his heels and walked a few feet, before he was stopped by a single word, a word so strong that it made his do a double take and make a crazed dash back to Naruto, with his sword drawn and poised to strike the blonde boy. That word was, "Pussy."

Naruto, in a split second, saw what it meant to piss of someone that could end your life without even trying. He called Aoi a pussy, and that resulted in a blade he had never seen before being brandished in front of his face. A blade that was covered in yellow electric energy, stopping right in front of his face.

Aoi had a crazed look on his face as he held the blade a few centimetres away from the blonde boy's face. The reason why he hadn't split, and cauterised, the kid's face was because Zabuza's manservant held onto his wrist at the final second.

"Let go of me, _faggot_." Aoi said.

"Takes one to know one, in my honest opinion." Zabuza said as he walked toward Aoi and Haku.

Naruto continued to look at the sword dangling dangerously close to his face with such concentration that he believed he'd use up all of his life's concentration in one moment. The sword was humming menacingly in front of his face, not letting him have a moment of respite. The energy it kept on discharging kept on licking the the small hairs on Naruto's face.

"Kid…" Aoi said, addressing Naruto, "Be thankful that Zabuza thinks you have some use. Otherwise, I would've spliced you in half already."

"Um… heh-heh… sure." was all Naruto could say in this situation. In all honesty, who could blame him? He was staring at a sharp, pointy blade that expelled electricity like a human secreting sweat in heat.

Aoi drew his arm back from Haku's grip by force, before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. As soon as he was gone, all the attention in the room turned to Zabuza because he decided it would be fun to whistle a bit, "(whistle)Wow…we better make sure the kid is sold quickly, Gatō, or else Aoi might just come and finish him off without us knowing."

"I agree. He'll leave with tomorrow's shipment." Gatō said.

"Wait, what-" whatever else Naruto was going to say died in his mouth, as he felt something pierce the side of his neck. This was followed by complete darkness for him.

"God, he talks too much." Haku said, sighing a bit.

"Agreed. Although he won't be annoying us for every long. If we're lucky, he could end up in the care of some mean pirate or a Celestial."

"A Celestial…I'd rather take on a hundred pirate crews than be part of _their_ collection."

"Once again Haku, agreed."

* * *

Konoha Island

"Where is he?!"

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a man of many things. A good mayor, a great marine and an excellent sigh-er. That's right, he sighed a lot. Like right now.

"(Sigh)…Kushina-" Hiruzen began, before he was interrupted by Naruto's mother. She had just barged into his office, without any warning, looking for her son. It had been a little over a week since Naruto and Robin's disappearance, and the entire village was in uproar. They weren't in uproar because of Naruto and Robin's disappearance, they couldn't give a damn about the two children even if they tried. No, what got them into panic mode was the disappearance of so many civilians, who just happened to disappear around the time period Naruto and Robin had disappeared in.

"Where's my son, Sarutobi?!" Kushina said.

Hiruzen was no idiot. He didn't become the man he was today by not trusting his instincts, and right now all of his instincts screamed "slave traders". Most likely, the kidnapped civilians along with Naruto and Robin, were taken by the same person that wanted to sell them to the highest bidder. He was pretty sure Kushina had come to the same conclusion as well.

"Kushina, again I say, give it some time. My men have scoured the island, and I've already sent word to the surrounding islands to help us locate all of the people that are missing." Hiruzen said calm, although he was anything but. Inwardly, he was raring to go and search for Naruto and the other civilians alongside his men, god knows how much the boy means to him.

"That's the same bullshit you fed me all week long!" Kushina said, "I need something a whole lot more concrete otherwise I'm going to-"

"Going to what?" Hiruzen asked threateningly, rising from his seat. He may be old, but these youngsters still needed to be taught about where they belong, especially on his island.

"Oh, you'll see, old man." was all Kushina said, staring Sarutobi in the face with a glare as intense as the one he was putting out. She was not some two-bit lackey that would quail at the sound of his voice. She was Uzumaki god-damn Kushina, and there was no one that was going to make her feel small. Not even her parents could.

"Your stubbornness has lead you to forget that you're still on parole, and should you attempt to leave the island, you'll be hunted down and thrown in jail." Hiruzen said, trying to reason with the seemingly unreasonable Uzumaki. He continued with, "If you get arrested, and we end up finding Naruto, who'll welcome him home? Huh?"

Kushina seemed to contemplate what Hiruzen was saying. Hiruzen watched the ferocity in her eyes disappear, and a look of what seemed to be understanding dawn on them. Thank goodness. If she hadn't bought into that, then he honestly had no idea how he could have stopped Kushina from leaving the island.

"I see…" those were Uzumaki Kushina's last words as she left the office of the mayor. Hiruzen quietly watched her leave, looking at her as she quietly shut the door, before her footsteps disappeared from his ears.

As soon as she was gone, Hiruzen opened up his drawer and pulled out something from it. It was a snail that had a receiver on it's back instead of a shell, and it was asleep. Hiruzen pieecked up the receiver, waking the snail up, before he placed it on his ear.

"Don't know why I didn't think of this sooner." Hiruzen said as he held his snail phone receiver to his ear.

"Puru-puru-puru puru-puru-puru…" the phone dialled. After a short while of this, there was finally an answer on the phone, "Hello, Jiraiya speaking…"

"Jiraiya, it's me."

"Ah, Sarutobi-sensei. How are you?"

"I'm good. And you?"

"Same here. What can I do for you?"

"Glad you asked because there is…"

* * *

Unknown region

Being me sucks. You know why, because I always wind up in fucked up situations. Take this one for example, my head feels like a giant was sitting on it, and shaking their ass on top of it for good measure. My eyes were barely able to focus on anything, as it was all just one huge-ass blur. And to top it off, I was fucking hungry. Hungry like a virgin after some pussy for the first time. Okay, maybe that is not the best description for my hunger, but I was hungry as fuck! Oh, did I also mention that I could feel my wrists being forced to make out by the rope tied around them?

"Oh, you're finally awake." Okay, I'm really starting to hate waking up without knowing where the heck I am. I mean, I could be in a giant's stomach for all I know, and … and I should stop making analogies about giants. I mean I have more pressing matters, like the unknown individual talking to me.

"W-who are you? W-where are you?" I realise now that my reply made me out as a scared chump… which I probably was at the time.

"Doesn't matter who I am. Where you are, on the other hand, does matter." I could tell that I was talking to a man just by hearing his voice. My eyes were only starting to adjust to the terrible lighting. I could tell that he took great pleasure in seeing me suffer. His voice had an air of amusement to it.

"And w-where's that?" I asked, once again the fear was in my voice.

"Huh, well…to put it bluntly…hell on Earth." As soon as the man said this, his image finally came into full view. He wore a brown jacket that had bandages wrapped around the forearms, along with a pair of white pants and there seemed to be a sash tied around his waist. The coolest thing about this guy was the blue hair he sported, along with the matching beard. He also had a cigarette popped in his mouth.

"Who're you?"

"I already told you, that ain't important."

I had to try, at least one more time.

"You said I'm on hell on Earth." I said this while looking around where I was. It was a room without any light, where there was only a single bench in front of me, a bench that this cool-hair-colour dude was sitting in. I, on the other hand, was stuck on the floor.

"Yep, that's what this place is."

"Then how come I don't see anything hellish. I mean, where's the fucking fire pit of tortured souls?"

"Hahahahaha…I like your spirit, kid. Kinda reminds me of me."

"Um, thanks…I guess."

"Don't mention it. Now, as I was saying before, you're awake now, which is good."

"Good? For who? Me or you? 'Cause last I checked, I'm tied to the fucking ground!"

"Yeah…I guess you are. Fuck, my cig's finished." the dude proceeded to whip out a new cigarette from his jacket's inner pocket and light it up.

"Dude, I seriously need to know where I am." I tried to sound as serious as I could, but judging from the small smile he sported on his face, it wasn't serious enough.

"Why?"

"Because I need to be somewhere else." I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hmm…you know what? You're right about that. You do need to be somewhere else." the man said.

"What are-" what I was going to say ended up dying in my throat because I was suddenly surprised by the swift movement of the man in front of me. He disappeared from my very eyes quicker than any Soru I had ever seen. He grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and he proceeded to drag me.

"Hey, what are you-"

"You don't shut up much, huh?" the man cut me off.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, you'll see." was all the man replied with. He continued to drag my butt, kicking and screaming, without much effort. He dragged me through a set of doors that led to a hallway. The hallway was made out of wood, which was a bit weird considering my but was on cement. He dragged my through the orange-lit hallway I found myself in. He continued doing this for about two minutes, before we finally stopped in front of a paper door.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Your new life." the man answered. He then pushed the doors open and he flung me inside. I landed on my butt, unceremoniously.

"Yyyyyeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" my ears were greeted by the sound of a roaring crowd, which quickly drew my eyes up to the room I was in. Looking around, I noticed that I was a room that was massive. And I mean _massive_! There were men and women of all ages around me, all of whom were cheering massively as soon as I entered the fray.

The place I was in honestly looked like an in a dojo. I would know,since I snuck into a few of those on Konoha Island. The wooden floor was massive by itself, followed by an equally massive audience that sat in the bleachers around me. The bleachers went so far as to try and reach the ceiling.

The ground floor had only a few people on it. There were people in black suits that looked like bodyguards stationed all around the arena. There was one other person of note, an old man, around his fifties by the looks of it, who was sitting at the fore front of it all in a simple wooden chair. The old man wore a white robe that looked so regal, you could have sworn he was a royal. Standing next to the man, on is right shoulder, was another man, one who was bald and looked like a monk, complete with the whole barefoot thing.

The dude in the regal gown raised his right hand slowly, which had what I presume as the desired effect, of shutting up everyone that cheered as soon as I entered the arena. Once everyone had shut up, the man proceeded to stand up and slowly, in the most regally painful way possible, walk towards me.

I was a bit too shocked at the time to utter out a single word. If I could've uttered a single word, I would have said, "WhateverIdid, Ididn'tdoit." I'm kinda glad that didn't happen though, because that would have been very stupid of me.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen of the world, to the greatest fight club in the world." the dude began, in a very, and I mean very, annoying-ass voice. He went on to add "A place many call hell on Earth…"

I remember only having one thought in my head, 'Is this it? Is this where I finally get my fucking answer as to where the fuck I am? Is this a famous island that I can easily get off and make my way home from?'

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Is it?

"Welcome to the..." Oh my god, it'shere, it'shere,ít'shere!

"Fire temple!"

…

What the fuck?! What the hell is a fire temple?

As if the fucker could here my thoughts, he went on to say this, "For those of you that are here for the very first time, hello. I'm sure you've been briefed about the rules of our temple, but if you haven't then let me give them to you. We officially do not exist. Any mention of us to the authorities will result in your death. We have to keep what we do a secret because of its rather unscrupulous nature. Now that we've cleared that out of the way, let's continue with the show."

"Hey!" that came out of me before I even knew it, "What the fuck is this place?!"

Shibuki looked down at my tied form and said, "Oh, I almost forgot about you. Tell me, what is your name?"

"You first, asshole." I spat out.

"Okay, but I already told you my name." He said in bemusement.

"I'm not talking about your name, you giant dick. I meant answer my question first!"

"Oh, that's easy to answer. This is a place where you are meant to do one thing only..."

"Which is what, exactly?"

"Fight to the death." Shibuki's reply seemed to spur on the crowd as they cheered loudly, while I on the other hand was left shocked by what I'd heard.

"We bought at an auction a few days ago, kid." I heard the voice of the blue haired dude speaking behind me. He slowly walked up to my left hand side and said, "Got a good bargain for ya. Apparently you can fight. Don't disappoint me."

As soon as he had said those final words, I felt a huge amount of dread well up inside me. I somehow got the feeling that he did not want to be disappointed. Looking back, I realise now that he was actually using small amounts of Haki to scare the ever loving shit outta me.

"Ah, Asuma, I see you decided to join us." Shibuki said to the dude that just politely threatened to end my existence.

"Yeah… I wanna see what this kid's got." Asuma replied.

"Good. So do I … I mean he does come highly recommended." Shibuki said.

"Highly recommended?" I felt confused. Who the fuck would sell me into slave…oh, wait.

"Yeah, kid." Asuma began, and before he could finish what he wanted to say, I already knew who he was talking about, "By Zabuza."

That prick!

"Hey, when's the freakin' fight beginning?" a member of the audience said, and his sentiment was quickly reverberated throughout the audience.

"Ooh! I almost forgot." Shibuki admitted, as he turned on his heels and went to sit down at his chair, "Let's get this show on the road, people."

"Bring out the champion!" Asuma said, following Shibuki and taking the spot to Shibuki's left hand side.

As soon as Asuma was at Shibuki's side, the ropes tying my wrists together suddenly became loose.

"What the-?!" was all I could utter.

"Stand up and face me, commoner!" I heard a young voice say from behind me.

I stood up and turned around very quickly, and found myself face to face with another blue headed figure. This one though had a lighter shade of blue hair and he wore robes similar to the bald guy standing with Shibuki.

"Who the fuck are you?" I blurted out. Seriously, who the fuck was he?

"My name is Sora, and I shall be your opponent…" He began, which was cool and all, because I've been raring to punch something very badly, so I silently excepted his challenge. But he had to say something that made me wanna rip his head off (figuratively of course).

"... And executioner!"

* * *

Konoha Island – Shore

They say that there is nothing more powerful than a mother's love. It is said that it can allow her to perform incredible feats whenever she feels that her child is in danger. She could do anything from lifting a cruise ship to fighting through an entire army to get to ensure her child's safety.

The Marines stationed on Konoha Island just found that out the hard way. Numerous badly injured bodies littered the shores of Konoha Island. All of these bodies had one other thing in common other than their injured states, and that was that they were all injured by a mother who wanted to protect what was hers.

"Nee-san, are you sure about this…? I mean you've just basically declared war on the Marines all over again." A soft, but manly voice said upon the deck of a ship.

Uzumaki Kushina was on the deck of this ship, on the railing to be exact. She was quietly looking at what had been her home for the last thirteen years of her, and Naruto's life. She could see Mayor Sarutobi and a few others tending to the injured, and although she couldn't hear what anyone was saying, she was sure they were screaming bloody murder at her. After all, she just hurt the wives, sons, daughters, mothers, fathers, husbands and everything else in between of the people that had shacked up with her and her son for thirteen years. She was sure that they were all regretting that decision right now.

It wasn't her fault that their family members were in this state. If they had just let her reunite with her brother after thirteen years like any normal family of pirates does, then there wasn't going to be a single hurt body.

Kushina's brother was currently standing behind her, quietly looking at his sister as she bid farewell to her home, knowing full well that she could never, bar some miracle, return to this island ever again.

"I'm sure of it…" she began as she turned to look at her straw hat wearing, red-haired brother that had been given one of the worst/best nicknames in her own honest opinion, "Shanks."

"Alrighty then." Shanks said, "Let's go and rescue my nephew so I can meet him for the first time."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **And that brings an end to what has been a long overdue chapter. I've actually re-written this chapter in order to balance out the whole "Third vs First POV" thing. I want to know from you guys about which one you think is the better option for this story?**

 **Also, shout out to my homeboy SkySage24. He's cool as fuck and I wanted to take this time and let ya'll know that he has this REALLY dope-ass story that he is cooking up called Stormborn. I definitely recommend you should check it out.**

 **And on that note, it's time for me to make like a ball and bounce.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
